


One moth, two flames

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [37]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sibling Incest, Attempted threeway, F/M, Humor, Letters, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aegnor tries to be accommodating of his girlfriend’s fantasies, even though she could have told him he really didn’t need to, and invites Finrod to be their unicorn.</p><p>Mixed results ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One moth, two flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Andreth had not been totally in control of herself at the time.

Tipsy! She repeated this later to herself, as an attempt to rationalize her utter lack of self-censorship. She’d been floating happily on a strong Elvish wine, warm and happy in Aegnor’s arms as he’d murmured soft things in her ear, and she’d lain back against him before the fire and not minded her tongue like she should have.

So when he’d brushed her hair out of her face and laid his lips to her ear and whispered, “I want to know all your dreams and wishes, that I might make them come true,” he probably hadn’t expected her to reply, “Sometimes I fantasize about watching you with your brother.”

She bit her tongue as soon as the words slipped out and she felt Aegnor go still with surprise behind her. “Sorry,” she said, and while she was not a blushing woman, she felt a heat rise in her face that was not entirely due to the proximity of the fire. Aegnor had often grinned and complimented her on her plain-spokenness and said – especially when they were in bed together – that he loved that she could be as coarse as any soldier he’d ever served with, but she still sometimes felt she should be milder before one of such noble birth. “No, I did not mean it like that. I meant only, um, that you are very fair, and that seeing fairness duplicated…” she trailed off, trying to search for a way out and running up against a wall. “No, I jest. Ha hah. What? I am quite drunk,” she said feebly. “I do not know what I am saying.”

But Aegnor, apart from his evident surprise, was not reacting with the horror she had expected. His breathing was quite steady at her ear, and she actually felt his chest shake with a low laugh. “Which brother?” he asked, taking her entirely aback.

She craned back to look at him, his wild hair glowing gold in the firelight, his pale eyes both amused and thoughtful. “Which – ”

“I have two, you know,” he said, and his eyes were twinkling. “A sister, too – ”

“Thundering earth and beaten sky,” said Andreth. “I would be far too intimidated to request your sister.”

“ – but which brother do you mean? Angrod? That may be a dead-end if so, he is quite set in his ways.”

“No,” said Andreth, and it was truly good she was not a blushing woman or else she would be red as a tomato. “Your eldest brother. Finrod.”

“Oh, that makes things much easier,” said Angrod, and tugged the collar of her dress aside so he could kiss her shoulder. “My _eldest_ brother is a total deviant.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear brother,_

_You know I am no good at bending words in half and making them work double-duty around an innuendo, so I’m just going to come out with it (and pray to all the Valar who are listening – or maybe I hope they’re not – that no one intercepts this.)_

_Andreth has a fancy for thee and I together. Care to join us in bed?_

_Affectionately,_

_Aegnor_

_PS Eru bless that she fancies me with you, I think Angrod would choke to death on horror if I asked him. He’d kill me first, tho’._

_PPS Please don’t tell him about this._

-

_Dear Aegnor (dispensing with familial titles for now, all things considered – though I shall pull them out later if Andreth would like me to),_

_I’m in._

_What shall I bring?_

_Yours,  
Finrod_

-

_Dear King of Nargothrond and known deviant,_

_Bring wine. Lots of it._

_Girding my loins,  
Aegnor_

_PS I knew you’d say yes._

-

_Dear Aegnor,_

_Smugness is not attractive. Neither is alcoholism._

_That said, I’ll bring my best barrel._

_Your favorite deviant,  
Finrod_

_PS You’re welcome._

-

_Dear Fifi,_

_Thank you._

_Love,  
Aegnor_

-

_Miserable relative,_

_If you call me Fifi, all deals are off._

_Sincerely,  
Finrod_

-

_F,_

_Noted. See you next week?_

_A._

 

* * *

 

Andreth discreetly pinched the inside of her wrist. It hurt a fair amount, which convinced her that she wasn’t dreaming.

“Damn me,” she whispered. “I must have been truly virtuous in some past life to deserve this.”

Finrod slipped his robe from his shoulders, laying bare an expanse of shining skin and a very impressive necklace. “I did not know your kind experienced past lives,” he said. “Whence does this belief come?”

“It’s just a figure of speech,” said Andreth, distracted as Aegnor wrapped arms around her from behind and kissed her throat.

“I told you,” he said, nipping at the skin under her ear. “I told you he would insufferable.”

“He is pretty though,” she said softly, her throat going dry as Finrod drew closer to them both.

“He knows it,” said Aegnor, rolling his eyes. “Ingo, take off that damn necklace, I don’t want it hitting me in the eye as it flaps around.”

Finrod rolled his eyes back at him, but reached to lift his hair out of the way. “I can’t get the clasp myself,” he said. “Will you?”

Andreth looked over her shoulder instinctively, and Aegnor took a breath and squared himself like he was going into battle. “Certainly.”

Andreth slipped out of his arms and Aegnor stepped forward to unfasten the necklace from his brother’s throat. He smoothed Finrod’s hair aside and then unhooked the catch, lifting the heavy gems that fell against Finrod’s breast. Finrod tipped his head forward, his eyes closing as Aegnor’s fingers brushed his skin, and Andreth found she wasn’t breathing.

“Here,” said Aegnor, grinning at Andreth as he pulled the necklace free, and draped it over her collarbones. His eyes lit up. “Ingo, look how much fairer it is on her.”

Finrod turned, and his smile in turn seemed to light the entire room. “I should gift it to her. How well it suits her skin and eyes.”

“Or maybe I was very wicked in a past life,” muttered Andreth, her breath coming fast as both brothers drew near her. “Blessed skies protect me.” Aegnor laid a warm hand to her waist and kissed her neck above where the necklace lay, while Finrod, with a moment to ask mute permission, began unfastening her blouse.

-

(It would have gone better, Andreth later thought, if Aegnor hadn’t had to keep stopping to drink more wine and slap himself in the face.)

-

Andreth had been trying hard not to be directive, but as Aegnor began to shed his clothes too, she found herself saying hoarsely, “Maybe…maybe let _him_ do it.”

Aegnor licked his lips and nodded, glancing at Finrod, who approached him and caught his arm gently. He drew his brother close and murmured something to him before beginning to undo his trousers with nimble fingers, his lips close to Aegnor’s ear. Aegnor closed his eyes tight, and Andreth, seeing his nerves, pressed herself to his other side.

She brushed her hands through his wild, coarse hair, and whispered her love into his ear, and tried to keep her heartbeat under control as she watched Finrod pull Aegnor’s clothes free and then kneel before his brother to kiss the jut of first one hip and then the other.

Aegnor opened his eyes, gasping, and reached back for Andreth, seizing her hand.

“Easy, brother,” whispered Finrod.

“I am fine,” said Aegnor unsteadily. And then, “Ahh, not yet.” 

Finrod rose back to his feet, and Andreth wound her arms around Aegnor’s neck to kiss him thoroughly, seeking to soothe. She felt Finrod behind her, his surprisingly strong hands at her waist, and she leaned back into him. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, his breath warm and sweet. Caught between the two of them, Andreth felt drunk with anticipation and pleasure, Finrod’s flaxen hair falling over her shoulder as Aegnor’s beloved blue eyes shone down at her.

Then Finrod reached over her to catch Aegnor’s chin, and Aegnor took a deep breath and leaned forward. Their lips met, and Andreth’s heart nearly beat through her chest, the sight going straight to her loins. Her legs weak, she dropped back, Finrod’s arm at her waist keeping her upright.

Then Aegnor broke away. “Sorry,” he said, blinking rapidly. “I think I need more wine.”

Finrod and Andreth exchanged glances as Aegnor strode over the wine jug and downed a long swallow.

“Right,” said Aegnor, setting down the jug with a glint his eyes like he was readying to do into battle. “C’mere.” He grabbed Finrod and pulled him into a messy kiss. Andreth could see Finrod wince as Aegnor’s teeth collided with his lower lip. Aegnor’s eyes were screwed up like he was forcing himself to eat talc, and despite Finrod’s gentle guidance with one hand at Aegnor’s elbow and the other at his chin, the kiss did not seem to be improving. 

Andreth shook her head and decided to spare them. “Fairer and more graceful than Men, my bum,” she said cheerfully. “I don’t think the wine is helping, love.”

They broke apart to laugh, and Aegnor pulled her close with an expression of relief. He pushed her down to the bed, and for a while the two brothers plied their attention upon her, Aegnor’s skilled and familiar mouth between her legs while Finrod took her in his arms and whispered such beautiful and filthy things in her ear that she bucked up against Aegnor’s tongue frantically, one hand wrapped into Finrod’s golden braids, the other clutching at Aegnor’s short, spiky hair.

Later, she straddled Aegnor’s knees while Finrod pressed against her from behind, and this time, when they kissed over her shoulder, she could see Aegnor’s eyes close and hear Finrod’s stuttering breath in her ear.

Then Aegnor pulled back again – Andreth lost her balance as he slid out from under her, and Finrod caught her, folding her back into his arms – and dragged his hands over his face.

“Bloody Orc fuck,” he said, and reached for the wine once more.

Finrod grimaced. “Not exactly the image we are going for, Aiko.”

“Don’t call me that,” said Aegnor indistinctly, tipping the wine jug down his throat. “You sound like Father.” He shuddered. “What a party that would make.”

“Erm,” said Andreth. “Maybe – ”

“No,” said Aegnor, shaking his head like a dazed bull. “No, I can do this.”

“But,” said Finrod. “Perhaps we – ”

“I can do this,” said Aegnor with a glare, though he was having trouble focusing. “Lemme…just lemme at it.”

“At what?” said Finrod uneasily.

“You.” Aegnor reached for him. “Andreth, watch.”

He pulled Finrod into his lap and kissed him inelegantly. “One more drink,” he said, breaking away and wiping his mouth. “No proberm.”

“Aiko,” said Finrod. “Stop.”

“Truly, beloved,” said Andreth, grabbing him. “Please do not continue. This is clearly not working.”

“But I can do anything!” said Aegnor. “I have – d’you remember that time – killed f-four Orcsh with one…one shparm.”

“Shparm?” said Finrod.

“Pointy thing,” said Aegnor, and slumped forward into Andreth’s arms. “I am _powerful_ ,” he mumbled against her breast.

“I know you are, love,” she said, stroking his hair. “But there is nothing powerful in forcing you to do something you have no stomach for.”

“But you deserve all the good…good things. All you want.”

“All I want is you, dearest.”

“What’sh my hair secret?” mumbled Aegnor. “Orc shemen, I tell ‘em.”

“Sweet Elbereth,” said Finrod, and grabbed a shirt from the floor. “Let me get him some water. You put the poor thing to bed.”

They tucked Aegnor beneath the covers with a large glass of water at the bedside. He fell asleep instantly, and Andreth pressed a kiss to his cheek. Finrod ruffled his brother’s wild hair affectionately, and then they both retreated to the fire.

Andreth was wearing Aegnor’s tunic, and Finrod was wearing trousers and nothing else. He dragged a blanket around his shoulders and flicked the hem over her bare toes as she settled down on the hearthstone beside him.

“I am sorry,” said Andreth. “Weren’t you warned that the race of Men would ruin you?”

“No,” said Finrod, laughing. “And to be fair, neither thee nor I requested that this night happen, it was dear Aiko’s idea. You should see the letter he wrote me.”

“So you’re saying this is _his_ fault.”

“Maybe no one’s fault,” said Finrod cheerfully, “but we can blame him for the fact that we have no more wine to drink.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Ingo,_

_I am sorry about the catastrophe of this past evening. Though admittedly, I can take only your word for the fact that it was a catastrophe as I remember little of the details, which Andreth tells me is because I drank nearly an entire of barrel of wine myself (a feat that would make Father proud, wouldn’t you say?)_

_Anyway, try not to take it personally. It is no commentary on your looks or charms, as it is not your fault that I have already met the fairest being this world can offer me and all others pale in comparison to her._

_Also, you are my brother, which, despite my best attempts, I am forced to admit is disgusting._

_Maybe the deviancy trait skipped me._

_Love,  
Aiko_

_-_

_Dear little brother,_

_No hard feelings, as I am certain your hangover more than adequately punished you for passing out without having satisfied either of your bedmates. I think, on the whole, there are rather worse things than being unable to perform in bed with your brother, even while trying to make your lady’s fantasies come true. (A noble motivation!)_

_That said, you owe me a barrel of wine for my trouble – alternatively, I would take you putting in a good word for me with our cousin next time you are in Himlad._

_Love,  
Ingo_

_-_

_Dear Ingo,_

_I truly do not understand your taste in men._

_Love,  
A_

_-_

_Aiko,_

_If you did, our night might have gone a bit smoother._

_It might interest you to know that we forgot about a small detail in the mess of the morning after, and Angrod just wrote me to ask why he saw Andreth wearing the Nauglamir. If you do not want me to tell him the truth, please ask Andreth to send it back posthaste as without it, all my outfits fall flat._

_Love,  
Your older brother_

_PS Tell your lady I very much enjoyed our chat after you fell asleep. I would quite like to continue our conversation some time._

_-_

_Dear King Fifi,_

_Finder’s keepers._

_(But yes, do let’s chat again.)_

_Love,  
Andreth_


End file.
